Red Dead Redemption (mission)
Red Dead Redemption is a mission in Red Dead Redemption 2. It is the final mission of Chapter 6 and also the final mission that the player controls the primary protagonist, Arthur Morgan. Mission overview With John assumed dead, and Abigail captured by Pinkertons, Dutch cuts them loose, and rides for Beaver Hollow. Arthur and Sadie head to Van Horn to rescue Abigail. Story As the gang are riding away from the train robbery, they run into Tilly Jackson who informs them that Abigail has been captured by Agent Milton. Along with some persuasion from Micah, Dutch refuses to rescue her and, along with most of the others, rides back to Beaver Hollow. Arthur and Sadie, however, stay behind to rescue Abigail, with Arthur expressing his horror at how Dutch and the gang have changed, as well as the deaths of various gang members that have happened recently. Upon reaching Van Horn, Sadie requests that Arthur takes up a position at the top of the lighthouse with a sniper rifle and, despite initially objecting, Arthur does so. Sadie and Arthur manage to eliminate the various Pinkertons, and Sadie reaches Milton’s domain, only to be taken hostage by him. Arthur follows and eventually reaches the building. He begins to release Abigail but is held at gunpoint by Milton, who reveals that Micah has been working as a mole for the Pinkertons ever since the gang's return from Guarma. Arthur tries to wrestle Milton’s revolver off him, but struggles due to his Tuberculosis, resulting in Milton pointing the gun at Arthur and preparing to execute him. Meanwhile, Abigail manages to break free, picks up Sadie's revolver, and shoots Milton in the temple with it, killing him and saving Arthur’s life. With Milton's death, the three escape Van Horn. At some point during the ride, Arthur stops and tells them that he wants to go back to confront the others, while sending Abigail and Sadie to Copperhead Landing to re-unite with Jack. On the way to Beaver Hollow, "That’s The Way It Is" will play, with various quotes throughout the game being remembered by Arthur. Upon reaching Beaver Hollow, Arthur informs the others that Milton is dead and that Micah is the traitor. Micah strongly denies it and Dutch remains silent. As the tensions continue to rise, John arrives, revealing that Dutch left him to die during the robbery. Arthur tells the gang’s members to choose their side; Micah tells him to be quiet, but Susan Grimshaw sides with Arthur and John, and points a shotgun at Micah, demanding that he put his guns down. Immediately afterwards, Javier announces that Pinkertons are closing in; this momentarily distracts Susan, who is shot dead by Micah when her guard is down. Dutch then pulls out his pair of revolvers, demanding to know who is “with” him and who is “betraying” him. Eventually, most of the gang unites behind Dutch and Micah against Arthur and John, holding the pair at gunpoint. Before any shooting can happen, Pinkertons led by Milton’s former subordinate Agent Ross attack the camp, causing the gang to flee in different directions. Arthur and John escape through the caves, with Pinkertons on their tail. Arthur reveals to John that Micah is the rat, and that his family are safe at Copperhead Landing. They mount their horses and escape, pursued by Dutch and the others. Eventually, their horses are shot from under them and the two climb up the mountains on foot. After some climbing, Arthur tells John that he might return to the camp to retrieve the money, as Abigail gave him the key to Dutch’s chest. John says that he would rather go back to his family, and so the player is left with two options: John and Arthur continue going over the mountains, until Arthur tells John that he can’t go any further (due to his now-advanced Tuberculosis). John is reluctant to leave Arthur’s side, but eventually does so after persuasion from Arthur, calling him his ”brother”. After holding off some Pinkertons, Arthur is tackled to the ground by Micah and the two engage in a lengthy brawl. By the end, both men are badly beaten, and Micah‘s revolver comes out of its holster. Arthur crawls towards it in order to shoot Micah, but is prevented from doing so by Dutch, who steps on it. Arthur states again that Micah is the rat, that he gave all he had for the gang and that John was the only one who “made it”. Dutch walks away from the scene, leaving both Arthur and Micah behind. The subsequent scene depends player's Honor. *'High Honor:' After Dutch's departure, Micah angrily walks away, leaving Arthur to die. Arthur then crawls to the edge of the cliff and watches one last sunrise before succumbing to his illness, his injuries, and exhaustion. *'Low Honor:' Micah approaches Arthur while aiming a revolver at his head, vengefully claiming that he is not any better. Micah then shoots Arthur in the forehead, killing him instantly, before laughing, spitting on his corpse, and leaving. Arthur bids John farewell and gives him all of his possessions, before heading back to Beaver Hollow. After fighting his way past Pinkertons, he enters the cave at the site and finds a huge sack of money from Dutch’s chest. However, as he exits the caves, he is suddenly attacked by Micah and stabbed in the side with his own knife. After wrestling Micah off of him and taking back his knife, Micah takes out his own blade and the two engage in a knife fight. This can end in two ways, depending on the player's Honor. *'High Honor:' Eventually, Arthur manages to slash Micah’s left eye, blinding it and leaving a terrible scar. Enraged, Micah tackles Arthur to the ground and tries to stab him, but Arthur bites his hand and punches him, forcing Micah off. Dutch then arrives and breaks up the fight, but after Arthur re-iterates that Micah is the traitor, Dutch leaves both of them behind. Micah also leaves, and is seen taking the money sack which Arthur took from the caves. Arthur is left to die, and watches his final sunrise before succumbing to his illness, the injuries he had sustained, and exhaustion. *'Low Honor:' Arthur loses his balance during the fight, and after a hostile exchange of words, Micah tackles Arthur to the ground and stabs him in the chest. Micah proceeds to sink the knife deeper into Arthur, but Dutch arrives and stops him from doing so. Arthur pleads Dutch to kill Micah, reminding him that he is the true traitor, but Dutch merely abandons the two men. With Arthur and Micah left together, Arthur begins to crawl away, but Micah picks his knife off the ground and thrusts it into Arthur's back, killing him. Gold Medal Objectives * Get 7 headshots while covering Sadie from the lighthouse. * After Sadie is captured, reach Abigail and Sadie within 1 minute. * Complete with at least 70% accuracy. * Complete the mission without taking any health items. Deaths *Andrew Milton - Shot in the head by Abigail Roberts during the struggle between him and Arthur. *Susan Grimshaw - Killed by Micah Bell in response to threatening him when he is exposed as a traitor by Arthur. *Arthur Morgan - Either '''killed by Micah by being stabbed in the back (low Honor; Return for the money); or from a gunshot to the forehead (Low Honor: Help John get to safety) '''or left to die from the final stages of his tuberculosis, his injuries, and exhaustion (high honor; both scenarios). *Pinkerton agents - Killed by various members of the Van der Linde gang. Notes * Arthur’s Honor will heavily impact his last ride as well as his death. Should Arthur have high Honor, the song “That‘s The Way It Is” will be more somber and emotional while more positive dialogue is recalled while reflecting on Arthur’s life. Regardless of his choice, Arthur is left at the scene to die, watching one final sunrise before a vision of a Buck appears as he dies. However, if Arthur’s Honor was low, the song will be a darker, more melancholy version, while the quotes reflecting Arthur’s life will be more negative and his death being at the hands of Micah in both endings, with one more vision of a black coyote shown on-screen. In either case, a version of "Crash of Worlds" will play depending on the player's Honor. * If restarting this mission via the Progress part of the main menu, players will not have any of the core bonuses there but will have some weapons there that are only available during the epilogue. Players are advised to be careful during the rescue part in Van Horn Trading Post as majority of enemies have high powered weapons. ** However, as of the 1.15 update, the player will retain their stats, 3 of each kind of Tonics (excluding Cocaine Gum and Chewing Tobacco, which will have 10 of each), maximum ammunition for each weapon, and their current horse chosen before replaying Red Dead Redemption. This makes achieving a Gold Medal easier (perhaps more so than the first time around if the player has increased stats). * After this mission, all of Arthur’s weapons and clothing will be transferred to John except his money. It is therefore advised that, if players have any unused treasure maps or valuables, they should refrain from using and selling them respectively until the epilogue. ** If the special encounter at the Aberdeen Pig Farm has not already been completed, it is possible to pass Arthur's money to John by allowing Arthur to be robbed before the mission "Our Best Selves", then retrieving the money as John in the Epilogue. * Any horses Arthur owns that are in the stables will disappear and be lost after this mission. * If played normally through the story and leaving at any point of the mission, players will need to restart from "Our Best Selves" as it will automatically continue into "Red Dead Redemption". Video walkthroughs Red Dead Redemption 2 - Final Mission - Red Dead Redemption -Help John get to safety- Red Dead Redemption 2 - Final Mission - Red Dead Redemption -Return for the money- RDR2 PC - Mission 83 - Red Dead Redemption Replay & Gold Medal Red Dead Redemption 2 - All 4 Endings (Good Honor, Bad Honor) Trivia *After Arthur and John leave the caves at Beaver Hollow, Cleet and Joe appear as enemies on the mini-map, although Dutch and Micah do not. All four can be shot, as well as their horses, though they cannot be locked onto. Their vital spots will also appear in Dead Eye. However, no matter where or how many times they are hit, none can be killed; they're also unaffected by dynamite. *Bill and Javier are not seen after the player regains control of Arthur during the Pinkerton ambush at Beaver Hollow. It is impossible to see them leaving and they never appear on the minimap as allies, unlike the rest of the gang. Their sudden disappearance is likely meant to imply that they chose to flee instead of fight alongside Dutch against the Pinkertons. *If Arthur’s Horse has reached at least level 3 horse bonding, a scene will play after the small shootout when the horses are shot where Arthur runs to his horse and comforts it before its death. *Whether Arthur is wearing a hat or not before his last ride, he will always put his default hat on before the ride back to camp. If Arthur has a hat on, even if it's the default, it will automatically be shot off during the escape from Van Horn. *During this mission, the red patch around Roanoke Ridge and its towns, Bayou Nwa and the surroundings of Saint Denis and Blackwater will be gone. * During the shootout with the Pinkertons, Micah aims the gun at the agents but won't actually shoot at them, whilst the others do. * In the fistfight between Arthur and Micah, if Arthur chose to go with John, three cutscenes can play if the player loses to Micah. In the first one, when struggling to stand up, Micah punches Arthur until he falls to his knees before delivering a final blow. The second happens when forced to the ground, Micah punches Arthur numerous times and tells him that he heard enough of his "yapping"; he then proceeds to stomp on Arthur's face. The third one happens while Arthur is pinned to the wall and Micah will throw him to the ground before swearing he'll go after John as well, subsequently ending with him choking Arthur. If Arthur chose to go back for the money but fails the prompt button when Micah attempts to stab Arthur near the end, depending on his Honor, if it is low, he will say “Bye bye, Arthur” before stabbing him in the chest. He then says that “it’s been quite a ride” before stabbing him again and bumping the knife deeper into him. If his Honor is high, he will just simply plunge the knife into his chest. ** These will all result in a mission failure and restart the player from before whichever section of the fight. Trophies/Achievements Completing this mission contributes toward the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- Navigation de:Red Dead Redemption (Mission) fr:Red Dead Redemption (mission) ru:Кровь, смерть и искупление Category:Redemption II Missions